ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Munson's List (Puzzle Piece)
Plot A bedroom is shown with a lump laid out on the bed. The lump is breathing a steady pattern and letting out muffled snores. An alarm is blaring, the lump hits it off. The clock reads 5:00am as the lump rises from its slumber. The lights are turned on and Seymour Munson yawns as he grabs his wooden prosthetic leg and attaches it to his left knee. He gets up and into the restroom getting ready for his day. Munson makes his way downstairs as he greets an elderly lady who is in a chair. Munson: “Good morning, Mother.” Mama Munson: “Good Morning, my little Seymour.” Munson makes his way into the kitchen brewing some coffee and gets out two mugs. He fixes himself and his mother a cup of coffee then sits down next to his mother. Munson: “Here you go Mother.” Mama Munson:”Thank you.” _OTS_001_STARTS_ Munson parks his car and gets out walking up to the school. Munson: “Another day, another step towards progress. Good morning, Harvey.” Munson waves to the security guard who waves back at him. Munson unlocks the office door. He walks into his office and sits down. He starts up his computer as he looks at the papers on his desk. He starts going through them and signing the required documents. Ms.May:”Mr.Munson are you almost done with the papers? Remember the SuperIntendent wanted them by the end of today.” Munson:”Yes, yes. Just finishing them up now.” Munson finishes signing papers handing them to the secretary and walks out with his walkie talkie. He heads in the school’s quad which is filled with kids starting to come in for school. He looks around and spots Alex Jonden. Munson: “Hello Mr.Jonden, that was quite the play you made at Friday’s game. Congrats on the win.” Jonden: “Thank you, Principal Munson.” Dalton walks by them and over by his friends. Munson notices this and looks back to Jonden. Munson: “Excuse me, Alex. I have to go take care of something.” Munson walks away from Jonden and Galbacki as they laugh at what is about to happen. Jonden: “Dude, they are getting in trouble again. This is comedy. Punch it in!” Jonden and Galbacki exchange a fistbump and hurry around the corner to watch Munson deliver his punishment. Munson walks up to Dalton and his friends. They immediately stop talking and look at the approaching Munson. Cole let out an angry sigh as the rest felt their smiles fade from their face. Cole: “Great. Wonder what we did this time to piss him off.” Munson: “What you did to upset me was not follow the guidelines in detention and staying the whole time.” Dalton: “They let us leave early. Why does it matter? We hardly did anything to deserve detention. You pick on us when you should be disciplining the two jocks that are watching behind the corner.” Alex and Johnathan duck behind the corner before Munson turns. Munson sees nothing and scoffs. Munson:”Nonsense no one is there. Stop trying to place blame on someone other than yourself.” Dalton: “This is bullshit.” Jade: “Dalton. Calm down before you get us in even more trouble.” Dalton: “No Jade this is not cool at all. We do our best to stay under the radar and we still get harassed. They torment us and even worse, yet they get off scotch free. What kind of person allows this unfair system?” Munson: “Mr.Ford, I will not have you talk to me in that tone. Now I advise you change it at once before you find yourself in detention or worse.” Dalton: “No. You want me to quiet down because you can’t hear the truth of how you are ruling like a dictator.” Cole: “Yeah. I understand that you hate my brothers, but I am not my brothers. Stop treating me like I am.” Munson: “That is it. Dalton Ford and Cole Everson you will both be serving detention for the rest of the month for unruly behavior towards school admin.” Dalton: “Fine. Are we done here? This has been a giant waste of my time.” Dalton walks off steaming mad. Cole takes his slip and follows him down the hall. Munson: “As for you three, you will…..” Jade: “Don’t even think about giving us detention.” Munson: “Very well. I suggest that you three keep the other two in check next time.” Lewis: “Will do sir.” The other three follow after Dalton and Cole. Munson watches them turn the corner before leaving. Alex and Johnathan walk out from the corner they were hiding at. Jonden: “Dude, that was awesome! We didn’t have to do anything and he just burst. He’s so easy.” Galbacki: “Yeah dude! This is going to be easier than we planned.” Jonden: “Now we only have to worry about the other two. After those two, then we can get to Jade.” -Scene Change- Munson is back in his office going through documents and sipping his coffee. He looks over at his computer to see a news report of an alien sighting.The alien in the picture is a plant like creature. Munson: “Hello, what is this?” Munson starts scrolling through the article and sees that a few sightings have been at the school. Munson: “What? How is this possible? I know this school inside and out. I would know if these monsters got into my school. I better bring this up at the meeting later.” Munson begins to print out the articles and highlighting the sightings at the school. He sips at his coffee and nearly spills it on himself. He is wrapped up in his work that he doesn’t hear his phone ringing. Ms.May: “Mr.Munson! The phone call is urgent.” Munson: “Yes, I will answer it right now.” Munson stops his readings and wipes his forehead. He picks up the phone and places it to his ear. Munson: “Hello?” Superintendent Walters:“Munson, this is Superintendent Walters. I am calling to inform you that I will have to reschedule today’s meeting due to unforeseen circumstances.” Munson: “Oh? I am sorry to hear that. It will be alright with me sir. When did you want to reschedule?” Walters:”Tomorrow morning. If that is okay with you Seymour.” Munson: “Yes it is sir.” Munson hangs up the phone and continues with his work. -Scene Change- Lewis: “Cole why does Munson hate you so much? Like what did your brothers ever do to him?” Cole: “It’s a long story.” Zander looks unhappy with his answers and nudges him, much to Cole’s dismay. Cole: “What?” Zander: “If they are willing to fight Munson on his stupid rules like us then you might as well tell them the story. Cole:”Fine. My two older brothers, Dylan and Martin, were inseparable.” While Cole talks a flashback sequence happens showing a montage of his brothers doing pranks. “They were best friends who loved pulling pranks on anyone and everyone. Munson had the misfortune of being in that category. They tormented him for their four years of high school. During their senior year, they set up a prank that sent Munson falling down the stairs of the east hallway. He had to go to the hospital and because his leg was already badly injured from his military time, they had to amputate him. Munson now walks around with a wooden leg because of my brothers.” -Scene Change- Munson is walking down the hallway and enters the meeting room. He takes a seat waiting for the superintendent. He sips his coffee when the door swings open with the superintendent walking in. Munson: “Good to see you again, Superintendent Walters. Glad we could have this meeting.” Walters: “Yes, sorry for the delay. Some events popped up that forced my hand to tend to them.” Munson: “Yes, no worries sir. I can assure you. Now I know we were originally going to talk about staffing here, but I think there is a more important matter that needs to be addressed.” Walters: “Oh? And what would that be Munson?” Munson: “Well a sort of security threat of sorts, sir. We seem to have intruders that we should not be letting into the school.” Walters: “Go on?” Munson hands him a folder with articles and pictures of aliens. Walters looked over them with an angry puzzled look. Walters: “What is this, Munson?” Munson. “This is going to sound bizarre, believe me. There are aliens or creatures of sorts among us. These articles and pictures are are known sightings of them. A few have been at this school! We need to crack down on entrance here so that disasters like this don’t happen.” Walters: “You can’t be serious here Seymour? Aliens don’t exist. You need to stop reading conspiracy theories and do your job.” Munson: “But I am serious. There is solid proof on this. Please just listen. We need to pass the defense protocol.” Walters: “This is complete and utter nonsense. You are just wasting my time. Now if you excuse me, I have a more important meeting across the city. Good day, Seymour. Please get your mind in order.” Walters walks out of the room and leaves walking to his car. Munson sulks into his chair looking at the files that Walters as left out. Munson: “I know this is real. I just know it.” Munson cleans up the files leaving back to his office. He enters storing the files deep into his drawer. He sits in chair turning his computer on. Munson: “I will get Walters to see the truth. Then I will be a hero once again.” -Scene Change- Kids are screaming and running away from the main hallway. Munson comes out of his office confused. He looks down from the cause of the screaming and sees some dude with a gun. Munson has a worried look on his face as he rushes back into his office. He uses the loudspeaker and announces a school lockdown. He then dials 911 to get police and ambulances. Operator: “911, what’s your emergency?” Munson:”There is an intruder at Ridge Valley High School. We need help right away.” Operator: “We will have forces there right away.” The phone call ends and Munson rushes back out as he finds the intruder running towards the football field. He chases after him and walks outside. He is about to stop the man when he sees a blue monkey shooting webs at the man. Munson: “What the hell? Wait a minute. That’s one of the aliens. I was right.” Munson stays back as he is watching the fight play out. He sees the strange intruder talking to the alien and chasing after it. The alien starts to leave the school as well as the man. Munson: “Damn it. I can’t chase after them.” Munson follows them, but after they leave the school grounds he waits for police and paramedics to arrive at the school. Munson helps clear the school and then announces over the loudspeaker that class is over for the day. -Scene Change- Munson is sitting on his couch in front of the television with his mother. They are both watching the news and eating their dinner together. The news shows the events that happened that day at the school. Mama Munson: “Oh no. I do hope no one was hurt Seymour.” Munson: “No one was hurt, Mother. Just frightened for their safety.” The newscast shows Hunter being cut free from webbing and handcuffed being taken away from the scene in a squad car. Munson: “Strange, they had to free him from webbing. Isn’t that weird, Mother?” Mama Munson: “He probably just got snared in his own trap, Seymour.” Detective West is being interviewed about the arrest and seems confused and uninterested from answering questions. Detective West: “We are unsure of what exactly happened here today. We will be sure to release a statement once we figure out what that is. Please be assured that we are doing everything in our power to make this town a safe place for everyone.” Munson holds his hands to his mouth deep in thought. He gets up heading towards his bedroom. Munson: “Good night, Mother.” -Scene Change- Munson is sleeping in his bed. The camera zooms into his face into his mind changing setting to the high school. He is seen running after the monkey from earlier. He zips around the hall after the monkey and is met by ten strange looking creatures. Munson: “All of you. You are all the reasonings for the strange events that have been happening around town and at my school.” Spidermonkey: “Yes, yes we are.” Munson: “I want to know why. Why are you here in my town?” Swampfire: “An evil is growing in this town. We plan to bring it down and protect the town and the people in it.” Munson: “This doesn’t make any sense. Why? Why tell me all this as well?” Fasttrack:”All in due time, Seymour.” A ringing can be heard as Munson jerks up to the sound of his alarm. His face is red and sweaty from the fever dream he was having. He pants and grabs his prosthetic leg attaching it for the day. -Scene Change- Munson walks into his office for the day starting his coffee pot. He walks to his secretary's office and knocks on the door. Munson: “Ms.May, can you please schedule an appointment with the superintendent for me? It has to do with the safety of the school after yesterday’s events.” Ms.May: “Well do Principal Munson.” Munson walks back into his office grabbing himself coffee and begins to type at his computer. He writes up a report of yesterday and how he plans to improve the safety of the school. He finishes typing up the report when his phone starts to ring. He answers his phone and to his surprise it is the superintendent. Munson: “Oh? Why hello Superintendent.” Walters: “Why did you want to waste my time with another meeting Seymour? What could you possibly tell me that would change my mind?” Munson:”As you are aware, sir, there was an event here yesterday and I was hoping that would convince you. I have come up with a few different ways that we can help secure the safety of our students better.” Walters: “You have caught my attention. Go on, I am listening.” -Scene Change- The next day, Dalton and his friends are about to walk into the school when they are stopped by a line of students trying to get in as well. Dalton: “What the hell? What’s going on?” Student: “Munson made a new safety measure.All bags must be checked before entering the school from now on.” Cole: “Munson has finally lost his shit.” Lewis: “I mean, it is completely reasonable considering what happened two days ago.” The line moves forwards and Dalton and friends are at the front of the line. Cole is having his bag searched by Munson while security guards are searching everyone else. Cole: “Why do I feel like you picked me out yourself to search?” Munson: ‘Don’t accuse me of such nonsense, Mr.Eversons.” Cole:”Whatever. Can we hurry this up?” Munson pulls out Cole’s sketchbook and pencil bag. He looks at Cole and then the stuff he pulled from the bag. Cole: “What? Am I not allowed to draw?” Munson: “Do you have permanent markers in here or maybe even paint markers?” Cole: “Yes. Why does that matter? They are allowed.” Munson: “Not under the new school rules they aren’t” Munson goes into the pencil bag taking Cole’s marker much to Cole’s disliking. Cole: “New rules? Since when?” Munson: “Since my meeting with the superintendent yesterday.” Cole: “That’s bullshit! How was I supposed to know you made new stupid rules?” Munson threw the markers in the trash and shooed Cole away. Cole stormed off with his friends following after him. -Scene Change- The gang are sitting in the library on some bean bags. They were all trying to make Cole feel better. Jade: “Cheer up Cole. We can buy you some new ones. Don’t worry about it.” Cole: “It’s not that he threw them away. It’s the fact he only picks on me out of everyone at this whole school. All over some crap my brothers did.” Lewis: “Well there was Hunter attacking the school, Cole. Munson had to protect us from a future event.” Cole: “You are so missing the damn point, Lewis.” Zander: “Cole, it will get better. Munson will come around and see that you are not your brothers. You are a good person. You just have to show him.” -Scene Change- Munson: “Eversons needs to learn that I won’t let him and his friends run my school. His brothers are the first and only mistake that I will make.” -Scene Change- ???: “Excellent. Dalton Ford seems to be quite the fighter. He shall make a great ticket into the crew.” _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Munson learns of aliens *Munson is revealed to have a wooden leg from Cole's brothers which is why he hates them and Cole so much Minor Events *Mama Munson makes her debut *Ms.May makes her debut *Superintendant Walters makes his debut Characters *Munson *Mama Munson *Ms.May *Jonden *Cole *Dalton *Jade *Lewis *Zander *Galbacki *Superintendant Walters *??? Villains *Hunter Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (x2) *Fasttrack *Swampfire *Brainstorm (cameo) *Chromastone (cameo) *Fourarms (cameo) *Ripjaws (cameo) *Upgrade (cameo) *Stinkfly (cameo) *Cannonbolt (cameo) Allusions * When Munson is having his fever dream with the aliens, it is an allusion to the Ben 10:Ultimate Alien episode titled "Night of the Living Nightmare". Trivia *This episode happens during the same time as Hunted Category:Episodes